


New Life in Doma

by whitesnowtigerxii



Series: Paradise in Doma Found [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesnowtigerxii/pseuds/whitesnowtigerxii
Summary: All eyes watched the happy couple with bated breath, waiting for the day the announcement would come that Tora was with child. Almost a year has past and the eyes and whispers were starting to wear on her. Was there something wrong with her? And that's how she met Seshi: a feisty widow and mother. A dear friend who gave her strength.





	New Life in Doma

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! Please see the end notes. As always, thank you for reading!

_What if trials of this life: the rain, the storms, the hardest nights, are Your mercies in disguise?_  
"Blessings" Laura Story 

A new dawn, another day in the Enclave. I rolled to my side and watched the man who had unknowingly saved my life sleep peacefully beside me.  
  
_Hien, my love, you have no idea what you've done for me_, I sighed happily.  
  
It was rare that I woke before him so I took the opportunity to drink him in, every ilm. I traced a finger over the scar on his brow and shoulder lightly and then planted a soft kiss on his lips. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.  
  
"Aw! You were awake?" I cried. He mumbled something inaudible and cracked an eyelid open, smirking at me. "Figures," I grumbled, pursing my lips at him.  
  
He chuckled and brought his hand to rest on my waist, stroking his thumb along my skin lightly, sending delightful tingles over my body. I moaned softly as he began to kiss my neck, and my heart pounded against my chest as his hand roamed over my hips and up my back. I swallowed hard and whimpered as his kisses turned into love bites. I clung to his shoulders, panting softly and squirming under his touch. A fire roared to life inside me, though it didn't take much with him.  
  
"Hien," I whimpered softly. "Is this a dream?"  
  
His fingers dug into my thigh, drawing my leg over his hips. "If it is, I'm having the same one," he smirked, "and I don't want to wake up," he added in a growl.  
  
He rolled me onto my back and placed himself between my legs gently, kissing me softly and sighing. His hands found mine and he laced our fingers together. He then rested his forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes and smiling at me. My heart swelled with love, treasuring these little moments we shared as husband and wife.  
  
"What?" My chest rose and fell with quick breaths upon seeing this gorgeous creature on top of me, a gorgeous creature that was _mine_. I smirked and wrapped my legs around his waist.  
  
I felt him chuckle again and his eyes rolled shut as he leaned in and nuzzled my neck. "I was just wondering how I got so lucky," he sighed happily, his grip on my hands tightening.  
  
I could feel his arousal grow between my thighs, further stoking the fire in my core. I hummed softly, leaning forward and capturing one of his earlobes between my teeth. His breath hitched and I began rolling my hips against his, whimpering as the fire threatened to consume me.  
  
"Let me go so I can touch you," I begged.  
  
"Uh-uh," he smirked. "Not yet," he added breathlessly against my ear, causing it to flutter.  
  
The words rumbled in his chest, causing me to tremble beneath him. Nothing took my breath away and knocked me off my feet quite like he did, even after all this time. He positioned my hands above my head and crossed my wrists together, holding them in place with one hand while he raked his fingers down my abdomen with the other. I shivered in anticipation. He captured one of my nipples between his lips and I squealed in delight, my back arching further into him. I laughed and squirmed as he pinched my waist.  
  
"Stop moving," he grumbled playfully. He moved his hand back to my breast.  
  
"C-can't help it!" I giggled, my ears flicking wildly and my tail slapping the bed off to the side.  
  
He sighed and gazed at me, causing me to swallow my giggles. I was frozen, captured by his eyes. "By the kami, you're gorgeous. Silly. Witty. Brave. _Mine_." He emphasized each word with a soft kiss to my lips. "I really am a lucky man," he smiled.  
  
"Hien." I blushed and giggled his name, then gasped as his hand slipped between our bodies and found my womanhood, wet with want.  
  
"And sensual," he groaned. "And did I mention _gorgeous_?"  
  
He shivered and his mouth captured mine in a ferocious kiss. He toyed with that pert bundle of nerves that was tucked away inside the delicate folds between my legs before inserting his fingers. I broke the kiss, gasping for air, and clamped down on his shoulder with my teeth. A low moan of pleasure escaped his throat and I struggled against his grip.  
  
"Yes, my tigress? My wife?" He asked in a breathy whisper against my neck. "What is it you want?" His voice was laced heavily with lust. "You need to speak up, I can't hear you," he urged, giving me a soft bite of his own.  
  
I whined, another blush coloring my cheeks. "You!" I laughed. "I want _you_!"  
  
I felt him smile against my neck and he let my wrists go, withdrawing his fingers from inside me. My hands flew to his raven hair, tugging harshly and pulling him close. He moaned against my lips and his actions mirrored mine. We battled for dominance, rolling this way and that on the futon, our lips refusing to part. Our bodies were hot with passion and yearned to unite as we became a tangle of sheets and limbs. Just when I thought I couldn't take it any longer, he pinned me down and entered me in one swift movement. I threw my head back and we both cried out. I gasped softly as he began his rhythmic movements--slow and determined--hitting my very core at just the right angle. The fire consumed me and my body ached for more as we moved against one another slowly.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, leaning in close and continuing the lazy rhythm he'd set.  
  
"By the twelve, I love you, too!" I cried out, clinging to him tightly.  
  
_You have no idea just how much_, I cried in my mind. I buried my face in his chest and my eyes began to gloss over with tears. _I don't know what I'd do without you_, I thought, continuing my inner monologue as I met each of his slow thrusts.  
  
My heart began to beat erratically, a tell-tale sign that I was getting close to that wondrous leap over the edge with the man that I loved. My husband. I panted against him, whispering his name. He trembled above me, moaning with each thrust, my own name a chant from his sweet lips. My hands moved to grip his thighs as he suckled my neck, and he took one of my legs just behind the knee and hoisted it over his arm. My fist flew to my mouth and I bit down on my knuckles, overcome with the shift in position. I saw his brow furrow as he strained against losing control.  
  
I leaned forward and kissed his neck softly. "G-go," I whispered. "I'm close." And with that, I bit down on his neck and raked my claws across his back.  
  
He groaned and then cried my name again, finally allowing himself release. I felt his manhood twitch inside me with each spurt of his seed. Almost instantly, my own release washed over me like a flood of brilliant light.  
  
"Th-there!" I yowled loudly, gasping for breath as my body was left wracked with aftershocks.  
  
He held me close and moved inside me slowly, bringing us both down from the high that we'd just experience. "Oh, Tora," he sighed, releasing a shaky breath.  
  
He rolled to his side and gathered me in his arms, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. I hummed softly and nestled further into his arms, listening to his strong heartbeat. I panted softly as my heart settled back into its own rhythm.  
  
_By the twelve, I love you._ I squeezed him tightly and he squeezed back, rubbing my back gently.  
  
"You know, I could spend all eternity like this," I said groggily, my eyelids drooping heavily with sleep.  
  
"So could I," he hummed. His arms tightened around me. "Sadly we cannot," he chuckled.  
  
"Duty calls?" I groaned, pouting playfully.  
  
One thing I understood was that he was gone more often than not, being a Lord and future king to an _entire kingdom_. I knew what he was doing was hard, so I tried not to give him any grief and make it harder on him. Plus, I had his nights and mornings. I smirked and nuzzled his neck, chuckling.  
  
He nodded against me. "I've arranged a lunch date with you and Seshi so you're not alone today, though."  
  
My eyes lit up at the mention of my dear friend. "Thank you, Hien," I smiled.  
  
"I want Yugiri to accompany you."  
  
My face fell. "Only if she's there as a _friend_ and joins us for lunch, and _not_ as a bodyguard hidden amongst the shadows! Hien, you know I feel bad when she does that," I finished softly. His booming laugh filled the room and I punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, my tigress," he said, kissing my forehead. "I understand how you feel. You should try telling _her_ that, though," he chuckled.  
  
My eyes narrowed playfully. _Challenge accepted._  
  
Just a few bells later, I was in The Ten Thousand Stalls sitting at a table and drinking a cup of tea while waiting for Seshi. I lost myself in thought as I stared into my cup, thinking of my dear friend. Seshi Yokomora. Mother. Widow. Her husband passed away from an illness, leaving behind a pregnant wife and a son of but three summers old. My heart sank when I thought of her plight. She was such a strong, amazing woman. Always smiling. An open book. I instantly gravitated to her. We talked about everything from the weather to intimate details, she was _not_ shy when speaking of her late husband. I blushed at how candid she could be with some of her...advice. I would even come over and help with little Soshi when Hien was away. I chuckled and sighed softly.  
  
"Something troubles you," Yugiri stated.  
  
My eyes shot from my cup to her and I smiled softly. I'd also grown close to Yugiri, too. She was much more to me than just a retainer to the Lord of Doma. Though she was more reserved, there was still a mischievous twinkle in her eye sometimes.  
  
"Just thinking of Seshi," I frowned.  
  
She hummed softly and nodded. "You know she wouldn't want you to be sad for her, Mistress Tora."  
  
"Tora, please," I implored, placing a hand atop hers. "You're my friend, Yugiri." I smiled at her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
She gave a small smile back and placed her other hand atop mine, giving a squeeze of her own. I beamed at her and her smile grew. I turned to scan the crowd for Seshi, she wouldn't be hard to spot with a very active little boy and a belly the size of a large melon. I chuckled inwardly. She was due any day now! I spotted her son first, running ahead of her. I stood, waving them over.  
  
"Soshi!" Seshi cried out behind him, looking disheveled. "Stop!"  
  
I opened my arms and braced myself for the inevitable crash. "Ooph!" I cried dramatically. "Soshi, you're getting so strong!"  
  
"Aunt Tora! Aunt Tora! I'm strong now?" He giggled.  
  
"You _are_!" I smiled, picking the boy up and hugging him. I went to put him down but he clung to me so I moved him to my hip.  
  
"Soshi!" Seshi scolded again.  
  
I wrapped my free arm around her in a hug. "He's okay," I laughed.  
  
"Sorry I'm late! I can't do anything quickly with this stomach in the way and _Soshi not listening_!" She growled, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Soshi!" I gasped. "You better listen to Mommy! You're going to be a big brother soon and have to help with your baby brother or sister."  
  
"I can be good," he whined.  
  
"Of course you _can_, but _will_ you?" I laughed, giving him a skeptical look.  
  
"I be nice! I be nice!" He whined again, struggling in my arms.  
  
"Okay, Soshi, come here. Are we hungry?" She asked him, waving him over.  
  
"Yes, Mommy! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Sooo...," Seshi drawled out as her little boy settled in next to her. "Any news on the home front?" She smirked, staring openly at my bare midriff.  
  
I was in my usual halter and loincloth and never thought of myself as exposed, but that comment and her stare made me blush and my eyes grow wide. My hands instinctively moved to cover my stomach, prompting a fit of laughter from her, and even a polite giggle from Yugiri. I turned to Yugiri, incredulous, with a 'You, too?' look on my face and she laughed harder. I buried my face for a moment, embarrassed, before looking back up.  
  
"No," I replied softly, barely above a whisper, casting my eyes downward. I felt a warm hand on my arm, followed by another. My heart lept. I looked between Seshi and Yugiri and smiled, my eyes glossing over with tears.  
  
"It'll happen," Seshi said confidently. Yugiri nodded in agreement.  
  
I nodded back, forcing a smile, but something was screaming in the back of my mind, tugging at my heart. I couldn't shake it. We ordered, ate, and talked for a good bell, but I was detaching. I tried, but I was probably a bit _too_ animated, covering for the fact that I wasn't all there. Soshi started getting fussy and Seshi sighed, looking at me apologetically. I shook my head in understanding.  
  
"Someone needs a nap," I said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"The sun is up!" He cried. I had to turn my head so he couldn't see me laugh.  
  
"Of course it is! That's why it's called a _nap_," Seshi groaned. She helped him down from the table and stood up. "Now, say goodbye to everyone," she smiled. He ran over and gave me a tight hug. "Bye!" And he surprised Yugiri by running over and giving her a hug, too.  
  
"Tell Lord Hien thanks for the lunch date," she winked. "Even if he didn't show, it was still fun." She gave me a tight hug, and in that instant, I felt the tension release from her shoulders. "Thank you, Tora," she whispered. She needed this just as much as I did. Suddenly, I felt a kick against my stomach and I jerked. "Oh!" she cried. "That was a big one!"  
  
"Yeah! Even _I_ felt that," I said laughing.  
  
"Any day now," she smiled.  
  
"Any day now," I repeated softly, watching her walk away.  
  
My heart sank as I watched her go. Would that be me soon? Would I be carrying a life inside me? The future of Doma? A product of mine and Hien's love for one another? Someone that was both me _and_ Hien? Before I could stop myself, my hand was clutching at my stomach.  
  
"Tora? Are you feeling well?"  
  
I turned quickly at Yugiri's voice. She was eying my hand. "Y-yes," I squeaked, dropping it to my side quickly. "I...I think I'm just tired and ready for a nap, myself. Do you mind if we returned home?" I asked.  
  
She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but nodded and stepped to the side, falling in behind me. She was too perceptive sometimes, and I was too distracted to ask her to walk beside me. We reached the Kienkan and I entered mine and Hien's chambers.  
  
"Are you sure you're well, Tora? Shall I summon Lord Hien?" She asked, concern evident in her voice and furrowed brow.  
  
"N-no! Please! I beg of you, don't disturb him. I'll be fine," I assured her. I hugged her and thanked her. She lingered for a moment, holding the hug, which was odd for her.  
  
"You let me know if you need _anything_. Anything at all, okay?" She stepped away, a stern, caring look on her face. I had to swallow a lump in my throat and blink back tears.  
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
And with that, she was a shinobi again, back in the shadows. My guardian. I closed the door behind me gently and leaned against it for a beat, stilling my heart and pushing out the dark thoughts that swirled in my head. I finally forced myself to move and went to the full-length looking glass in the corner.  
  
There I stood, studying my profile, trembling fingers caressing my lower abdomen. No change. I felt _nothing_. My heart thudded heavily in my chest, shaking my entire body as dread reached out its icy tendrils and took hold of me. Panic set in and my breath quickened. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I should be with child by now. I clenched a fist over my chest to still my heart as my ears flattened against my head and my tail swayed frantically behind me. I began to gnaw on the inside of my cheek in worry. I reached out and touched my reflection in the looking glass, and with the other hand fingered the necklace resting just above my breastbone.  
  
"Please help me," I whispered, sending out a prayer. "I don't know what to do!"  
  
Tears began to sting my eyes and I blinked them back, swallowing a lump in my throat. My stomach twisted in sickening knots. How could I even begin to voice my fears? My mind swirled with worst-case scenarios, each one as bad as the last. Then my hands dropped to my side and I froze, my eyes glossing over as the dream with Zenos filled my vision. Along with the fear of why I wasn't with child, that godsdamned dream plagued me as well. Each time it was the same thing, but with each passing night, the clarity grew stronger. Hien would be there, wrapping me in his arms before I could even wake, comforting me.  
  
Then an idea hit me: Y'shtola! I had always been too afraid to contact her before and find out what was going on with me...but now? It had been too long. I _needed_ to know now. _Hien_ deserved to know.  
  
I opened my linkpearl connection with her. "Y'shtola? I need your help. Please," I begged.  
  
"Tora?" Her sweet voice came over loud and clear. "Is everything okay?" I could hear the concern in her voice.  
  
"No. No, it's not," I cried, and I spilled everything to her: my fear over the reason I wasn't with child and the dream with Zenos.  
  
"Tora, slow down. I'll be right there."  
  
I sucked in a ragged breath and slid down the wall, drawing my knees close to my chest. Not a half-bell later, there was a knock on the chamber door and a confused Yugiri announced the arrival of Y'shtola.  
  
"Tora, is everything alright?" Yugiri asked.  
  
"I'm going to find out," I replied, not wanting to lie, but unable to voice why Y'shtola was there. Once the door was closed, I fell into Y'shtola's arms and cried. "Something's wrong, Y'shtola! Please. Please look at me," I begged, clutching her arms.  
  
"Tora!" She exclaimed. "What's going on?" She asked, catching me.  
  
I released the floodgates and she sat with me while I cried. She agreed to examine me, and my heart pounded against my chest. I feared the unknown, but I had to know what was wrong with me. For as long as I can remember I've had a fear of the unknown. I snapped out of my haze as I felt Y'shtola adjust and ask me to lie flat.  
  
I did as she instructed and she began to run her hands over my body from head to toe, Aether glowing from her hands. My ear twitched as I saw a moment's hesitation cross her face before she continued on and then hovered back over my lower abdomen. My heart gave a start at the confusion that was set on her delicate features now. I swallowed back a lump in my throat.  
  
"Y'shtola?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows.  
  
Her milky eyes flashed to my icy-blue ones. "Tora," she began slowly. "Have you...have you never had your moonflow?" Her voice gave an uncertain lilt at the end.  
  
This was the first time I'd ever known the Archon to falter over her words. She continued her searching gaze into my eyes and I became suddenly defensive, all the insecurities from my childhood flooding back to me.  
  
"I have not. And don't you dare imply I'm less of a woman because of it!" I gasped and covered my mouth at my outburst. "I'm sorry, Y'shtola...I only meant--"  
  
She shook her head in dismissal. "I meant no implication. I apologize."  
  
"I was just teased ruthlessly for not when all my friends around me had," I continued, trying to explain my outburst.  
  
"It matters not," she replied softly, curiosity etched on her face as she continued staring at my lower abdomen. The Aether had grown brighter and more concentrated. "I don't understand…," she mumbled to herself. "I've never seen anything like it…."  
  
"Y'shtola, please...," I begged, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Everything is there...," she said, shaking her head, "but, Tora...you're absent of eggs," she added, looking up at me. "This explains a lot...why you're not with child. You and Hien--"  
  
I squeaked, cutting her off with a frantic wave of my hand, blushing. "Of course we have." I chuckled inwardly and saw a sly smirk cross her lips.  
  
Then something akin to a sack of bricks hit me in the gut as her words washed over me. I began to hyperventilate. "No.... Y'shtola, please...don't tell me.... Does this mean--" I couldn't finish the sentence out loud. I was...barren?  
  
"I'm sorry, Tora."  
  
Her Aether dwindled and disappeared altogether. Her soft hands clasped over mine and I wept bitterly into her shoulder. How was I going to tell Hien I couldn't give him a son? She cradled my head against her chest and rubbed my back gently with her other hand. My spirit shattered into a million little pieces. Hien had to know, and I was instantly racking my brain over how to tell him. I decided to sleep on it, I needed time to process this information, myself, first. He would know, though. No secrets. I stayed in our chambers until he arrived home later that evening for supper.  
  
"Tora?" I snapped out of my haze at Hien's voice. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hum? Of course," I said, forcing a smile.  
  
"You haven't touched your food," he said, pointing at my plate.  
  
I blinked down in confusion. "Oh. I must have zoned out. I'm sorry!" He hummed softly and eyed me suspiciously. I gave him an apologetic grin in return. Wanting to distract him, I smiled, my ears perking at an idea. "How about a sparring match?" I asked. "That should get me out of these doldrums," I added.  
  
It worked. He was grinning from ear to ear, always eager to teach me the way of the Samurai. I was learning, but slowly, for I found it difficult to give it a hundred percent and forget my Black Mage ways while holding a katana; but we had a dance and I knew it well.  
  
Katana front and center, one foot behind. Cross the katana and encircle one another. Begin! Step to the left and block above. Jump back and block below. Lunge forward and attack! Step to the right and attack from behind. Jump back and prepare a block, for his attack came from a random direction this time to keep me on my toes...only I didn't. My mind had been slipping away slowly as I became distracted. I didn't move.  
  
It happened in the blink of an eye. I saw the steel of Hien's katana come bearing down on me. I saw his face go pale and his eyes grow wide, frozen in absolute horror. For a moment, I was utterly confused. Then I felt something warm and sticky gush down my side, tickling me slightly. I swiped a hand across my waist and looked down to see my hand covered in blood. I looked back up at him, my hand beginning to tremble.  
  
_What in Hydealyn's name...?_  
  
The sound of Hien's katana hitting the ground was deafening, and the searing pain that coursed through my body took my breath away and caused my chest to cinch painfully. Hien's voice shouting my name from far away was the last thing I heard as my vision faded to a pinprick of light. I realized my mistake too late.  
  
"Oh, Tora...never should have...my fault...I should have seen...." Hien's voice faded in and out. I groaned and tried to move, but my limbs were so, so very heavy.  
"Tora? Tora! By the kami...Y'shtola! She's waking!"  
  
Hien's voice was louder now, and if pain had a volume, it was a deafening roar. My groans turned to sobs as the pain washed over me.  
  
"Tora? Can you open your eyes for me, please?" She asked. I tried, but they were just too heavy. "She's still under pretty deeply, but she's coming out. She'll be just fine, Lord Hien."  
  
I groaned again and lifted my hand a few ilms, only to be shushed by Hien and have them lowered back down to the futon. "Oh, Tora! This is entirely _my fault_! I am so, so sorry!" I didn't have to see him to know that he was sobbing.  
  
I swallowed thickly, trying to speak, but it came out more like a croak. "D-don't be silly. It was m-my idea."  
  
"Don't speak! Just rest and listen," he shushed, stroking my hair. "No. With the way you were distracted...no. I should have said no!" He said angrily to himself. I managed to open my eyes and saw his red, tear-stained face. I lifted my hand halfway and he took it in his own trembling ones, bringing it the rest of the way to his face. "I'm so sorry, Tora." He placed wet kisses all over the back of my hand, sniffling.  
  
"Hien," I said hoarsely. "There's something...something I need to tell you," I added, swallowing thickly again.  
  
What _was_ that causing this awful taste in my mouth? I saw a small glow fill the room. The pain ebbed instantly and I grew tired again.  
  
"There. That should help for a while," came Y'shtola's voice before I drifted off again.  
  
My senses came back slowly as I emerged from the stasis again.  
  
_I'm awake? How long was I out?_  
  
"Thank you, Y'shtola. For everything." Hien's weary voice drifted to my ears from across the room, causing my heart to sink.  
  
"Don't mention it, Lord Hien. Tora's a dear friend, and I'd do anything for her," she replied quietly. "Don't blame yourself. She's been somewhat..._distracted_...as of late."  
  
_Oh. Right._ My hand moved to my waist slowly and I winced as my fingers touched bandages _This is my own fault. Stupid, stupid girl!_  
  
I wanted to tell Hien as much, but I was still coming out of the stasis Y'shtola put me in to heal. A tear fell from my eye and tickled as it ran down my temple.  
  
"Hien." I found my voice, calling out to him weakly.  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk," Y'shtola said. "I'll be right outside if she experiences any pain."  
  
I heard the chamber door shut softly and feet pad over to the futon. He lowered himself and took my hand in his and smoothed my hair back. My heart pounded at what I was about to tell him, but that second Cure from Y'shtola had me feeling better already now that the grogginess was wearing off.  
  
"Hien, I asked Y'shtola to...to examine me. She found something." I sat up and paused as his brow furrowed in confusion. My ears flattened against my head at the news I had to deliver. "Hien...I'm sorry. I can't...I can't give you a son!"  
  
I sobbed, covering my face in shame. It was _my_ place as his wife to give him children and I couldn't do that! My heart sank. Then I felt arms around me, pulling me close and holding me tightly. He stroked my hair and shushed me. His heart was...so calm. My brow furrowed in confusion. I felt neither disappointment nor anger from him. I looked up at him, my ear twitching, and saw him smiling at me. _Smiling._  
  
"Hien?"  
  
"I'm just so relieved that you're alright. I thought I'd lost you." He kissed my forehead softly and lingered for just a moment before pulling away. "As far as 'giving me a son'...Tora, you know you're so much more to me than that. Plus, there are a dozen war orphans right here in the Enclave alone! When we're ready, well adopt."  
  
My face brightened and I gasped. "Oh, Hien! You're not angry?"  
  
"Never in a million years could I be angry at you."  
  
_By the twelve, I love you!_  
  
Tears welled in my eyes and I did nothing to hold them back. I clutched his shoulders and pulled him into a fierce kiss, overcome with passion and love for him. I panted quickly as my hands darted across his back and up into his hair, tugging and pulling weakly. His hands instinctively moved to my waist and I broke the kiss, wincing sharply.  
  
I gasped, laughing and catching my breath. "It...it might be a while before any of _that_ kind of activity, I guess."  
  
"I'm sorry," he frowned, cupping my cheek gently. "Did I hurt you, my tigress?"  
  
I shook my head and kissed him softly. "No, Shun. You could never hurt me."  
  
It was _his_ turn to wince now. "But I did.... Tora, I may have just given you your first scar."  
  
"And I'll wear it with pride," I smirked.  
  
Suddenly, there was a commotion outside and Yugiri burst in. "My Lord! Mistress Tora!' She cried. "Quick! It's Seshi!"  
  
"What?" I gasped.  
  
"She's in labor, and it's not good...," she struggled to get out. "She...she's requested your presence. Both of you," she panted.  
  
My heart took off and pounded against my chest.  
  
_Seshi. By the twelve...._  
  
I looked at Hien. "I'm going. Don't you try to stop me!" I challenged.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," he whispered, kissing me on the top of the head and helping me up. "Lead the way, Yugiri," he commanded as he supported my weight.  
  
She nodded and turned on her heels quickly, leading the way. We entered my friend's home and the smell of blood and sweat assaulted my nose. I went straight to Seshi's bedside, my heart pounding. I swallowed and knelt beside her. She was so pale. I took one of her hands in mine and spoke to her gently.  
  
"Seshi? What's going on here?" I laughed dryly, trying to hide the panic that was rearing its ugly head.  
  
"Tora?" Her voice was so weak. It took everything I had not to sob in front of her. "Tora, it's not good," she forced out between labored breaths, her head lulling to the side and eyes opening only a fraction before closing again.  
  
"We're losing her," Y'shtola grimaced. "Too much blood has been lost and I can't stop it!" I could see a sweat drop roll from her forehead. Her Aether glowed more brightly than I had ever seen before.  
  
Seshi jerked awake, crying out and leaning forward in a push before falling back again. "Tora...I...I want you to promise me something." She gulped and took a shallow breath. "Promise that you'll care for Soshi and the baby if it--ah!" Another cry and push. "If it survives."  
  
"Seshi, you're talking nonsense," I smiled, smoothing back a stray hair from her face. "Everything's going to be okay!" As if saying it out loud would make it so.  
  
"Tora! Promise me--ah! I don't have much time!"  
  
I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't! Seshi grunted weakly, giving one last push, and I heard a shrill cry fill the room. Hien knelt beside me and Y'shtola placed the baby in my arms. I looked up at her, panic-stricken, shaking my head.  
  
"Tora, she's too weak to take the baby. Tell her it's a girl." She turned her back and walked away to clean up, shoulders slumping.  
  
_This is all my fault_, I cried inwardly. _If she hadn't have had to save me earlier, she could've been here with Seshi this entire time! No. No. No!_ I shook my head violently. _Stupid, stupid girl!_  
  
I looked at the baby in my arms and my heart and time stood still. There was an instant pull, a connection, as she looked at me with those tiny black eyes. I stared back with bated breath. I knew what I had to do.  
  
"It's a girl," I said, laughing through tears.  
  
"Please, Tora," she pleaded weakly, barely above a whisper. She reached out and placed a hand gently on the baby in my arms.  
  
I looked at Hien and cried. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and placed a kiss on my temple as if to say, 'This is your decision'. I swallowed hard and looked back at Seshi. She was dying. I sucked in a ragged breath, sobs shaking my body.  
  
"Yes. Yes, we will. We'll care for them as if they were our own."  
  
Seshi's hand fell from the baby. "Thank you, Tora. Hien. They _are_ yours now. Soshi and...Sashi." And just like that...she was gone, only holding on until she knew her children would be cared for.  
  
I covered my mouth, pinching my nose. I cried harder than I had ever cried before. Why must blessings sometimes come in the guise of trials? I had, at that moment, just received everything I had ever wanted. But at what cost? The life of my best friend? No. This was _not_ how I wanted to receive this blessing. With a curse? No. This wasn't right. This wasn't fair! At some point, someone had come and retrieved the baby to clean and examine her. I couldn't leave Seshi's side, but Hien's comforting hand on my back served as an anchor to reality.  
  
"We must leave them to their work. It's time, Tora," he said softly.  
  
He guided me gently to the living room where an elder sat with Soshi. My heart broke all over again for this little boy...losing a father _and_ a mother. I fell to my knees and opened my arms for him. He came over without hesitation.  
  
"Why are you sad? Is it because Mommy went to be with Daddy?"  
  
I absolutely _broke_. I even heard _Hien's_ breath hitch. I held Soshi tightly.  
  
"Yeah, baby. I'm sad because your Mommy went to be with your Daddy."  
  
"Can I stay with you?" He asked, tapping me on the forearm.  
  
"Of course, sweetheart. You and your sister can stay with me and your Uncle Hien," I smiled.  
  
"No!" He whined. "Not Uncle Hien. Mommy and Daddy!"  
  
Hien fell to his knees beside me. "What?"  
  
I gasped and looked at Hien.  
  
"Mommy told me. New Mommy. New Daddy," he said, pointing at each of us. "I'll have a Daddy," he grinned.  
  
It was in that instant I realized...he didn't lose a mother, he gained one _and_ a father. I gathered Soshi in my arms and hugged him tightly. His little fingers clutched me and he began to shake and cry in my arms, the facade of strength shattered.  
  
"We've got you, little one," Hien said, brushing a tear from the boy's face. "Everything's going to be alright." Soshi looked at us both with quivering lips and Hien gathered us all in his arms in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a very touchy installment for me to write...wow. How about that family dynamic? My own son is adopted, and we learned that the bios had another one...surprise! We now have a baby in the house again. It's just been a flood of emotions! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the (possibly last) installment of Tora and Hien's story. If their story is received with good reviews, I might have a bonus chapter! Or I may update if an itch happens. But as of right now, this was the last planned chapter, anyway.
> 
> Last Updated: Wednesday, August 7, 2019 @ 11:07pm Central


End file.
